Monochromatic Heart
Monochromatic Heart, also known as Monochromatic or Mono, is a changeling and one of Lupis's former My Little Pony OCs. He was primarily used for an 'Ask Me' comic on Deviantart and Tumblr, but was later retired like most of her pony characters. Personality As a changeling, Monochromatic has a generally deceitful personality, as he typically needs to trick others in order to feed on their love. He is shown to be cocky, arrogant and proud, which often gets him into trouble and violent situations. However, he is also kind and sympathetic at times, especially towards his girlfriend Slice N' Dice. Appearance In his natural state, Monochromatic Heart has a moderate gray coat, light gray hair, and blue, insect-like wings that are covered in holes. His legs are largely covered in holes as well. His eyes have orange sclera with red-orange pupils, and he has gray freckles across his cheeks. When in a hunger-crazed state, his coat becomes substantially darker, and the shades of gray in his hair increase in contrast. His eyes gain an orange target-like pattern. In his alicorn form, Mono has a light brown coat, spiky brown hair and feathered wings. His horn becomes fancier and is covered in gold, and he gains fancy golden shoes on all four hooves. He also gains light blue eyes, and usually has a striped heart symbol on his flank. This form originally had a light gray coat, but was gradually adjusted at the very beginning of the comic. In his second pony form, his coat becomes a rich brown and is splashed with chocolate brown patches. His hair is a greyish light tan color, and his eyes are dark brown. His front left leg is made of a golden metal, and he has a wrench-like symbol on his flank. He is often seen wearing goggles. Background Monochromatic Heart is a changeling pony who formerly served as Captain of the Changeling Army. He was eventually fired for unspecified reasons (he doesn't like to talk about it) and forcibly relocated to Ponyville, where he began taking up his alicorn form in order to blend in with his surroundings. He became roommates with Ashbone, but often quarrelled with her due to mishaps involving her 'wonky' magic. He is in a relationship with a pony named Slice N' Dice, who is owned by MeiiChann on DeviantArt. Being a changeling, Mono has a habit of stealing the love of others as a food source, sapping the energy from them as a result. Unlike most changelings, he also has the ability to "create" his own bodies rather than simply mimicking the looks of others. However, he can only create bodies that look nothing like the last ones. Plot Ask Monochromatic Heart During the events of Mono's Ask comic, he meets Slice N' Dice and forms a relationship with her, while eventually planning to take her to the pony prom. However, upon meeting up with Slice, he becomes unable to control his changeling urges and enters a crazed state of hunger. He is eventually subdued by Celestia's royal guards, but changes his form once more and kidnaps Slice while various other ponies try to stop him. Many characters belonging to other DeviantArt and Tumblr users appeared as guest characters during the events of the comic. A Lady Mono's only animated appearance occurred in 'A Lady', which was an older music video created by Lupis. During the animation, Mono introduces Slice N' Dice and transforms into his alicorn self before draining the love from her. He then cries with remorse upon doing so. However, this video was eventually taken down, and likely for copyright reasons. Trivia * Mono has also been depicted as a dog, cat, legendary Pokemon and female pony. * Mono's alicorn and earth pony forms were originally created for Lupis's 100 Character Challenge, and were separate characters altogether. They also looked substantially different than their final versions. Gallery 3021036_OsJ4qvwzDAJM4eJ.png 100 characters challenge by lupisvulpes-d5p2ggx.png mono2.png mono3.jpg mono4.png darkmono.png darkmono2.png darkmono3.png darkmono6.png Tumblr static dream eating copy.png alicorn.png alicorn2.png alicorn3.png Mono 2.png alicorn4.png alicorn6.png 3021034_rhbYmSGILqI5ocs.png alicorn7.png ponymono3.png ponymono.png ponymono2.png ponymono4.png alady.gif slice4.png 11396972 cOT3frgGKyXKKPV.jpg 11396960 dkes3Hm38cBs5x4.jpg FB IMG 1555069019190.jpg FB_IMG_1555067983923.jpg FB_IMG_1555067918106.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pony Category:Ask comic Category:Male Category:Changeling Category:Royal